Мiedo Α decir 'Тe Αmo'
by Mistress of Nightmare
Summary: Мiedo Α decir 'Тe Αmo'" Pov Sakura :–Si tan solo tuviera una nueva oportunidad, la tomaría sin dudarlo, porque ella nunca dejo de amarlo. Todo estaba perdido ahora sin él... La vida no tenía sentido.– Two-shot. *::.NaruSaku.::*
1. Мiedo Α decir ‘Тe Αmo’

Aquí viniendo con un one-shot que se me cruzo por la cabeza. Es muy triste. Así que no me culpen, quedan advertidos xD es broma… Como sea, espero que les guste y que dejen un lindo review, y si no les gusta, pues igual dejen uno para decírmelo :D

**Pairing****: ****N**aruto & **S**akura. También leve **K**iba**H**ina.

_**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, (¡T.T QUIERO COMPRARLOS! xD) pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo los nuevos personajes.**_

_

* * *

_

**Y**ou and **M**e

**М**iedo **Α** **D**ecir '**Т**e **Α**mo'

_**De:**__ crazy-darkness_

_

* * *

_

Nunca lo olvidare. Ese día, yo estaba paseando por Konoha. Estaba lloviendo algo fuerte, pero no demasiado para mí. Quería encontrarla, hace mucho que no la abrazaba o siquiera la hablaba. Por lo menos mirarla quería, ya que sus cartas, aunque hermosas, no me llenaban.

Pase por un parque, donde siempre nos encontrábamos antes. Había dos columpios y una casita para niños, en frente una banca blanca, mojada a causa de la lluvia. Me di la vuelta, y allí estaba ella. Se veía tan hermosa, caminando tranquilamente bajo la lluvia sin algo que molestarla, tan sola… Recordé que ambos teníamos algo en común: odiábamos la soledad. Y yo, cuando la vi, me acerque lentamente para hacerla algo compañía y le ofrecí mi paraguas. Ella sonriente como siempre se muestra cuando nos vemos, iba a decirme algo, pero en ese momento, en ese maldito momento apareció _él_ con otro paraguas y le da la mano, mientras que yo veía como ambos se alejaban, sonrientes, mirándose a los ojos.

Justo cuando pensé que ella se había olvidado de mi, gira y mueve su mano derecha. Y sonriente me grita:

– **¡Adiós, Naruto, nos vemos pronto!**–

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se apretaba, y en mi garganta se formaba un gran nudo, impidiendo despedirme. Odiaba esta sensación, me hacía sentir débil. Lo que hice fue simple: levantar mi mano pesadamente y moverla en forma de despedida. La seguía moviendo, incluso cuando los dos ya se habían perdido de mi vista. No podía reaccionar, la tristeza me invadía. Hasta que me llamo Kankuro, Gaara lo había mandado, teníamos una reunión y yo estaba llegando tarde. Pesadamente suspire y me di media vuelta, como Hokage de la aldea, debía hacerlo aun estando de malhumor.

Cuando llego con Kankuro a la sala en donde era la reunión, me siento en la punta de la silla de madera, las paredes eran blancas, la mesa era larga y hacía juego con el color de las sillas. Miro hacia la ventana, la lluvia me hacia recordar demasiado a ella.

La reunión comenzó, yo estaba distraído pensando en las tantas cosas que pudieron pasar entre nosotros dos si yo no hubiera traído de vuelta al Uchiha… A veces me arrepentía. Pero ya nada podía hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que yo ahora sería muy feliz junto a ella; pero ya no era posible, porque aunque quería cambiar mis pasadas acciones, no podía. Era demasiado amargo saber que yo pude haber cambiado este hecho, por idiota yo la deje ir junto a él…

Desde que yo la vi, sentí esto tan especial por ella, algo que nunca antes había sentido por alguien. Le había dicho tantas veces que me gustaba, pero cuando ella acepto la cita y no se pudo cumplir, no tuve más el valor para decírselo. No entendía porque, quería gritárselo a todo el mundo, pero ya no podía… Ahora ya no solo me gustaba.

–**Naruto, estas pensando en ella, ¿verdad?** –dijo repentinamente Gaara, sorprendiéndome. Hizuki, la prometida de Gaara, me miro sonriente. Ella era muy callada desde que la conocí, al igual que Gaara… Creo que por eso se llevan bien.

–**No importa eso, continuemos.** –dije decidido. Quería evadir el tema, ¿de verdad me veía tan patético?

–**No pierdas más tiempo, ve por ella, porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu vida. La conozco, es mi mejor amiga y sé que no será capaz de dañarte.** –me dijo Gaara seriamente.

–**Pero… ¿y Sasuke?** –

–**No hay nada que perder con intentarlo, Naruto. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho, habría perdido mi oportunidad de ser feliz junto con la persona que más amo.** –

Mire a Hizuki, que miraba la mesa algo sonrojada. Yo simplemente sonreí y salí corriendo de allí, sin mi paraguas. La busque por todas partes, no aparecía, hasta que tropecé con una muy sonriente Hinata, que cayó al piso algo confundida.

–**Gomen, Hinata.** –le pase mi mano, y se puso de pie mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su mano.

–**Naruto-kun, de verdad no importa, estoy muy feliz.** –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– **¿Y se puede saber porque?** –pregunte tratando de no preocupar a mi amiga.

–**Kiba-kun y yo esperamos un bebe.** –dijo dando pequeños brincos. Yo simplemente sonreí y le desee lo mejor, de paso mandando felicitaciones a Kiba. Seguí en busca de ella, encontrándome con una imagen impactante. Era el Uchiha, besándose con una chica pelinegra desconocida, como la suele besar a ella, pero con más pasión. Yo no lo podía creer, estaba burlándose de ella. Era imperdonable, como podía hacerle eso a ella, al amor de mi vida, a la razón de mí existir, algo así… Solo pude maldecirlos en mis adentros "maldito gigoló y… esa zorra asquerosa."

Yo esta vez estaba mucho más decidido. Iba a decírselo todo. Corrí y no pare de hacerlo hasta que encontrarla finalmente. Estaba sentada en la banca blanca que yo antes estaba mirando con nostalgia, rodeada por esos enormes arboles y sus flores, mientras que el viento a parte de agitar las hojas de los arboles, agitaba también su hermoso cabello mojado por la lluvia.

Extrañamente la vi muy feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca la vi… Yo ignorando esto me acerque a ella para contarle lo que acababa de ver, y aparte de eso confesarle mis sentimientos.

–**Debo decirte algo.** –no pude proseguir ya que ella me abrazo, y me dijo:

–**Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, Naruto… Sasuke y yo estamos comprometidos, me lo pidió cuando nos fuimos bajo la lluvia… ¡No puedo creerlo, soy tan feliz! ¡No te lo imaginas!** –

Repentinamente todo mi cuerpo tembló, pero ella no lo noto. Mi corazón dejo de latir, no lo quería creer. Yo ya no tenía oportunidad con ella, mi más grande fantasía en la que vivíamos juntos y felices ya no podría ser… Perdí mi oportunidad. De mis ojos cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas que al mezclarse con la lluvia, no se visualizaron. Ella respiro profundamente y me miro sonriente, dispuesta a hacerme hablar.

– **¿Qué quieres decirme, Naruto?** –pregunto aun en tono soñador. Yo no podía hablar, por más que lo intentara mis labios no se despegaban para dejar paso a las palabras. Solo me preguntaba si sería correcto decirle la verdad, y si lo hago, ¿Qué hará? ¿Aceptara venir junto a mí? Pero algo era seguro, su corazón se rompería, y así el mío también. Nunca sería capaz de perdonarme si eso pasara por mi culpa, no la quiero ver sufrir, ya no más. Trate de sonreír, aunque eso significaba dejar que el dolor se apoderara de mi rostro por semejante esfuerzo de mi parte.

–**En ver-verdad estoy muy fe-feliz por ti, sinceramente espero que sean muy fe-felices juntos.** –

Sakura muy feliz me volvió a abrazar fuertemente, mientras que yo aun no me podía mover, era demasiado doloroso para mí.

–**Gracias Naruto, y como no tengo padre, desearía que tú me llevaras al altar… ¿Quieres?** –

Todo estaba empeorando para mí, mi corazón se apretó mas, más lágrimas caían por mi mejilla y ella aun no se daba cuenta, y espero que no lo haga, no quiero que se preocupe por mí… ¿Ahora qué hago? Yo ni siquiera quería aceptar ir a esa boda, no la podía aceptar. Si me iba estaba seguro que me opondría, y no quería lastimarla. Pero si no acepto ir y acompañarle al altar, ella también estaría triste y hasta se podría enojar conmigo, después de todo, el casamiento es el día más feliz de toda mujer. La mire a los ojos y simplemente comunique mi decisión:

–**Claro, Sakura…**–

Ya. Cabe la tumba en donde mi corazón descansaría. Simplemente yo sería castigado por el resto de mi vida viendo a Sakura feliz con otro que no soy yo. Mi alma lloraba y gritaba de tristeza, histeria, odio… Y todo bien disimulado con una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

– **¿Has visto a Sasuke mientras yo no estaba? –**

Ahora ya me sentía increíblemente mal por Sakura, si tan solo ella estuviera conmigo, si tan solo me amara a mí, no sería nunca engañada de esa manera, porque yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo parecido. Y si ella lo hiciera, pues nunca la dejaría ir, la perdonaría todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Pero ella amaba a alguien que no la amaba a ella.

Al menos decidí decirle a Sakura cuanto lo amaba, pero llego él… Lo arruino todo, como siempre, destrozando mi gran oportunidad. La llamo y yo corrí al bosque sin rumbo específico, llorando amargamente, mi corazón latiendo desesperadamente y un nudo en la garganta impidiendo que una palabra en mi lengua se saltara.

Me senté en el primer árbol que vi, algo alto, lo suficiente para poder ver a Sakura algo confundida mientras Sasuke la miraba con cara de estúpido. Y tan solo hice lo único que podía hacer: llorar. Maldiciéndome por no haber tenido el valor de decirle antes cuanto la amaba, cuanto deseaba sus besos, por no haberle dicho todo lo que significaba para mí. Refugie mi rostro con mi mano y empecé a dar gritos leves, pensando en las insignificantes indirectas que ella nunca noto. Fui un cobarde.

Trate de pronunciar esas palabras que estaban en mi lengua. Mi corazón me lo pedía desesperadamente, pero no podía. Me puse a pensar que pasaría si antes que se casara le dijera todo lo que sentía. No, aun así ella lo querría.

Me di por vencido por primera vez en mi vida. Ella nunca me mirara, ni aunque yo fuera el único hombre pisando este planeta. ¿Lo que sentía por ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pronunciar esas bellas palabras? Y si es así, ¿Por qué me duele tanto? No me imagino peor dolor que este que oprime mi pecho y dificultaba mi respiración…

–**Te amo, Sakura–**el viento llevo mis palabras. Nunca antes en mi vida me puse a llorar como lo hago ahora, con tan solo pensar en ella mi alma se rompe en mil pedazos. Ya no había solución, y en mi cabeza no se podía meter la idea de que ella lo amaba a él y no a mí. Decidido me pare y frote con fuerza mis ojos.

Me iré lejos, a sufrir solo, para que ella pueda ser feliz junto a él. Me largare de este mundo… Ya que sin Sakura…

**…****No tengo razones por la cual vivir…**

"_**Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma.**__**"**_

_

* * *

_

**¿Y? Ya sé que algo deprimente, (¿algo? ¬¬) Jejeje pero… ¿les gusto la historia? Espero realmente que si, y me inspire cuando leí una historia algo parecida (aunque no tan dramática como esta) pero bueno… Esto nos enseña algo: siempre hay que decir lo que se siente, porque cualquier cosa puede suceder… **_**"Vive la vida como si fuera el ultimo día" **_**fue una frase que me llego dentro. Como sea, espero su ****review****, y antes dejo algunas descripciones de los OC:**

**Hizuki: **este personaje fue uno de los primeros que cree. Cuenta con 19 años (solo aquí xD) de facciones normales, ni tan linda ni tan fea. Tiene el cabello marrón claro, ondulado y largo, con algunas mechas de color negro, era de tez blanca, de buena figura. Su cabello está amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando unas mechas correr libremente por su rostro. Sus ojos eran azules oscuros e intensos. Su vestimenta les dejo a su gusto en este one-shot, ya que siempre escojo diferentes prendas para que use.

**Ichigo: **la pelinegra con la que Sasuke estaba. No tengo ganas de describirla ahora, lo que tienen que saber es que una completa z···· ^^

**Y si quieren leer esta historia con el POV de Sakura, pues me avisan en un review :D  
Me despido… ¡Espero que los que leyeron las descripciones no se hayan aburrido! xD  
**

**¡REVIEW!**


	2. Мiedo Α decir ‘Тe Αmo’ POV Sakura

**Woo… ¡Al fin he regresado! Y he venido con la segunda parte que les prometí. De verdad quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza, tuve unos cuantos problemas personales y aparte estoy de lleno con los exámenes, pero ya paso. Al leer sus ****reviews**** me di cuenta de que en serio exagere con el drama (alergia, ¡alergia!) por lo que puse todo lo que opinaba Sakura y un final… Medio feliz (¬¬ no tanto, para ciertas personas). **

**Antes de continuar, quiero hacerle una aclaración a algunas personas (jaja como a Leonardo xD), no odio a Naruto, de hecho lo amo; y además de eso, yo también odio Sasuke-desgraciado-emo-amargado-me-creo-un-Dios Uchiha. Y…DETESTO EL **_**SASUSAKU**_** CON TODO MI NEGRO Y MARCHITADO CORAZÓN. Y les aseguro que no tenía la intención de dejarlos juntos, de hecho iba a hacer otra cosa. Ahora la cosa cambio, y no arruinare más la cosa… GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS. Les dejo leer a gusto. **

**Pairing****: Naruto**** & Sakura.** También leve KibaHina, LeeTen y ChoIno.

_**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, (¡YA LOS COMPRARE Y HABRÁ NARUSAKU SI O SI! xD) pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, i**__**ncluyendo los nuevos personajes.**_

_**

* * *

**_**М**iedo **Α** ecir '**Т**e **Α**mo' (POV Sakura)

_**By:**__Mistress of Nightmare_

_

* * *

  
_

Estaba lloviendo algo fuerte, yo estaba caminando bajo la lluvia con mi mente en otra parte. Desde que Naruto se volvió Hokage, nuestras visitas se volvían cada vez menos constantes, hasta que se hicieron nulas. Lo único que podía hacer era enviarle cartas cada vez que podía, pero apenas las respondía. Perdí mi oportunidad, siempre me reproche por eso. ¿Por qué rayos no le había dicho antes cuanto lo amaba?

Yo estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza, Hinata no tenía tiempo para mí desde que se caso con Kiba, Tenten tenía misiones de seguido desde que se volvió ANBU y su tiempo libre era para Lee, y por último, Ino debía dejar su tiempo para su esposo, Chouji. El Kazekage tampoco tenía tiempo, pero de vez en cuando él venía a Konoha y podíamos conversar, además de las cartas que nos enviábamos (al parecer tenía menos trabajo que Naruto) me subían un poco el ánimo. Estaba demasiado deprimida, cuando Sasuke vino y me consoló. Claro, yo lo odiaba desde que tenía quince, y cuando regreso no le hablaba, pero después de tanta insistencia y el estado el cual yo me encontraba, accedí a ser su amiga y le conté todo. Mi padre murió en una misión un poco después, y yo me desespere. En el funeral asistieron casi todos menos él… Fue ahí cuando me enfurecí de verdad. Sasuke me ayudo y pues yo creyendo que me gustaba Sasuke de nuevo, acepté salir en una cita. Me di cuenta que huía de la realidad, y perdone a Naruto.

Pero yo seguía con Sasuke, aunque cada vez él se ponía más insoportable. Claro, era mi única oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, lo quiera o no.

De repente se me acerca Naruto, ofreciéndome su paraguas, y de esa manera forzándome a volver a la realidad. Trate de darle la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero no estoy segura si noto que era falsa. Le quería hablar de las cosas que no le podía haber contado en cartas, pero apareció el insoportable Uchiha con su sonrisa llena de soberbia ofreciéndome su paraguas y luego su mano. Con un aura negra desprendiendo de mi, la tome y trate de alejarme lo mas que pude de allí, mirando a los ojos a Sasuke con una sonrisa sínica, parecida a la de Sai.

De repente recordé a Naruto, rápidamente trate de soltar la mano de Sasuke, pero la apretaba demasiado fuerte, como advirtiéndome que no haga nada. Voltee y agitando la mano derecha, con una gran sonrisa me despedí de él:

– **¡Adiós, Naruto, nos vemos pronto!**–.

Camine lo más rápido posible, estirando a Sasuke, hasta perder de vista a Naruto. Sasuke me sonreía de medio lado de manera arrogante cuando me hablo.

–**Sakura, hace tiempo que salimos, quiero pedirte algo**–.

– **¿Si?**–pregunte algo nerviosa, cuando se arrodillo ante mí y saco una pequeña cajita. Kami-sama, que no sea lo que estoy pensando que es… Hasta Inner se quedo muda.

– **¿Quieres ser mi esposa y pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado?**– dijo al momento en que abrió la cajita. Yo en ese momento no podía tener los ojos más abiertos de la impresión. En silencio acepte y le sonreí, a tiempo en que colocaba el anillo en mi dedo índice. Me dio un beso en los labios y me sonrió.

–**A-arigato, Sasuke-kun **– susurre apenas, no sé si me habrá oído. Ese 'gracias' fue porque él me está ayudando a reconstruir cada parte de mi vida… Y francamente, yo creo que no podría ser peor que esto…

–**Me tengo que ir, hay algunos asuntos de los que debo ocuparme**–.

Lance un inaudible suspiro de resignación al aire, y acepte con un breve movimiento de la cabeza, para luego alejarme de allí. Mientras caminaba cohibida sin ningún destino alguno -mirando como obsesionada el diamante del anillo- choque contra un poste de luz, ocasionando que cayera de bruces al suelo mojado, y por mi cabeza salió un gran moretón. Cansinamente me levante, maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? Me da la sensación de que todo me está saliendo mal.

Suspire y me fui a un puesto de comida: Ichiraku Ramen. No me tomo más de diez minutos llegar, el señor Ichiraku me reconoció a instante y se puso a prepararme lo mismo de siempre. Al acercarse a mí, seguro pudo notar que algo no estaba bien, pues me pregunto:

– **Sakura-sama, ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Te noto algo desanimada**–.

– **Nada, es que estoy algo distraída últimamente**–.

–**Muy bien, aquí tienes, espero que lo disfrute. –** me dijo sonriente mientras que ponía en la mesa frente a mí un pote con ramen.

Trate de degustar mi comida, pero el nudo presente en mi garganta no lo permitía. Rendida suspire y agarre el pote, me despedí del señor Ichiraku y su hija y volví a salir bajo la lluvia. Me senté en una banca blanca, la verdad no preste mucha atención en donde estaba.

El viento agitaba mi cabello de manera casi semi-dramática. Empecé a reír por pensar así, creo que las novelas de Hinata me afectaron el cerebro. El viento era frio, pero de alguna manera me calmaba. Cerré mis ojos para sentir la brisa… Me sentía mucho mejor, en otro mundo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, recordando todas las cosas que pasamos con Naruto.

–**Debo decirte algo.** – escuche a mis espaldas. Era Naruto, justamente. Inevitablemente al voltear lo abrace y no sé porque, pero lo dije:

–**Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, Naruto… Sasuke y yo estamos comprometidos, me lo pidió cuando nos fuimos bajo la lluvia… ¡No puedo creerlo, soy tan feliz! ¡No te lo imaginas!** –

Sentí un repentino temblor que provenía de su cuerpo, pero no parecía que nada malo le sucediese, por lo que mejor me calle. Unas gotas de agua salada que reflejaba mi dolor cayeron en el suelo, aunque yo tratara de controlarlas. El no lo noto… Claro, las gotas de la lluvia se fundieron con mis lágrimas. No sentía que era el mejor día de mi vida, de hecho, creo que es el peor de todos. Respire profundamente, la curiosidad repentinamente domino mi mente.

– **¿Qué quieres decirme, Naruto?** –pregunte en un falso tono soñador. Se quedo callado unos segundos, parecía no estar en todos sus sentidos. Me empecé a preocupar por él, por lo que casi lo llamo por su nombre, cuando vi que sus labios enarcaban una pequeña sonrisa.

–**En ver-verdad estoy muy fe-feliz por ti, sinceramente espero que sean muy fe-felices juntos.** – Lo abrace, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuantas veces se me presentara la oportunidad.

–**Gracias Naruto, y como no tengo padre, desearía que tú me llevaras al altar… ¿Quieres?** – ofrecí casi por instinto. Bueno, si es que lo veo en mi boda… Yo… De seguro desistiría de casarme. ¡Qué idiota soy! Tenía ganas de que un yunque cayera justo encima de mí. Maldecía a la vida… y a Sasuke –vaya–.

–**Claro, Sakura-chan…**– dijo luego de unos momentos de pensarlo… Me dio una sonrisa ¿triste? ¿Falsa? Me dan ganas de terminar con todo esto ahora, ¿Dónde está Sasuke justo cuando se lo necesita? Menuda la ironía de la vida.

– **¿Has visto a Sasuke mientras yo no estaba? – **no pude evitar preguntarle. Y justo como caído del cielo, llego Sasuke para que pueda terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Me estaba llamando, con su habitual sonrisa marcando sus bellas facciones. Luego sentí un cuerpo moverse rápidamente, era Naruto, apartándose de mi lado, aparentemente para ir a un bosquecillo que rodeaba Konoha.

Estaba muy confundida, vaya que decir eso era muy poco. Estaba más que confundida, estaba… ¿sonrojada? Pero ¿Por qué? La cabeza ya empezaba a dolerme, necesitaría ayuda para buscar a Naruto, y preferiría que sea ayuda de Hinata, por su Byakugan. Rápidamente salí corriendo, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo estaba mal y esa sola idea me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. No sé en qué momento lo paso, pero Hinata apareció en frente mío hablando amenamente con su esposo; Kiba.

–…**Y si es niña, la podríamos llamar Yui…**–decía alegremente la Hyuga mientras acariciaba el pelaje, Akamaru.

– **¡Hinata-san!**–.

– **¿Sa-Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?**–.

–**Creo que algo malo sucede con Naruto, debemos buscarlo, Hinata, no veo nada por culpa de la lluvia y encima está oscureciendo, debes ayudarme. –**

–**Por supuesto que lo hare, apresurémonos– **sostuvo Hinata seria, lista para correr.

–**No se vayan a olvidar de mí, que también puedo ayudar–**dijo Kiba con un tono agraviado. Asentí algo perturbada y nos pusimos en marcha. Yo estaba apresurada de verdad, Hinata hizo un rápido movimiento de manos y activo su Byakugan. Akamaru y Kiba se pusieron a rastrear a Naruto por su olor. Claro, yo concentraba mi chacra para intentar rastrearlo y rompía cada rama de árbol que se nos presentaba en el camino. Estábamos llegando al bosquecillo, estábamos cada vez más cerca.

– **¡Deténganse! – **grito repentinamente un Kiba consternado, como consecuencia di un profundo respingo ¿Algo malo le había sucedido a…? No, no podía ser posible. Agite mi cabeza con fuerza para ahuyentar a esos pensamientos. Por primera vez en los que podrían haber sido horas, levante mi cabeza para poder contemplar el cielo, ahora de un azul oscuro raso… Ya oscureció y todavía no lo encontrábamos, eso me inquietaba.

– **¿Qué sucede, Kiba-kun? –** pregunto Hinata algo alterada.

–**Ese olor… Es indiscutible, definitivamente es sangre–**Akamaru soltó un ladrido**– y no de cualquiera, Sakura-san, sino que es la de Naruto– . **

Di un ligero temblor. Mis facciones se marcaron por el terror, el espanto y por la sorpresa que me atraparon repentinamente. Me quede analizando en silencio sus palabras, una y otra, y otra vez, como si estuviera esperando encontrar un deje de broma o una simple mentira. Muy tarde me di cuenta de que me estaba alejando lo más rápido posible. Quise reprimir las ganas de llorar, y basta con decir que mis esfuerzos fueron efectivos. No encontrarlo era frustrante. Luego de unos minutos saltando por los arboles, vi algo que dejo mi cuerpo rígido, yo parecía estar en un estado de trance imborrable. Los latidos de mi corazón disminuyeron paulatinamente.

–**Na-na…ru-to-**murmure mientras me acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Sentí algo húmedo recorrer rápidamente mi rostro.

–**Sa-kura…chan–**pronunció a duras penas, tan despacio que apenas pude distinguir sus palabras. Sin dudarlo un momento más, concentre el chackra en mis manos, preparada para curar sus heridas.** –No…te preocupes…estoy…muy bien.–**

–**Guarda silencio… Naruto–**Mis facciones pasaron del terror a la seriedad absoluta. Primero pase mis manos por su cuello, donde al parecer la hemorragia era más intensa. ¿Pero el Kyubi no debería de curar sus heridas? Luego me di cuenta de que sus profundas cortaduras en el cuello, brazos y piernas estaban cerrándose, tal vez si hubiera perdido demasiada sangre, sin mi ayuda ya estaría… muerto. Como un cuarto de hora después, yo ya estaba debilitada, mis ojos me pesaban, pero había un avance, ya casi estaban cicatrizando por completo.

–**Sakura…chan, creo que ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias–**dijo apartando mis manos de su pierna izquierda. Le fue muy fácil. Lo miré sin expresión alguna al preguntar:

–**Naruto, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Fuiste atacado?–**

–**Sí, –**le dio un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo, supe que estaba mintiendo. Levanté una ceja**–Por mi mismo–** finalizó con tristeza. Está bien, eso no lo esperaba.

– **¡Baka! ¿¡Por qué un baka como tu querría suicidarse!?–**le di un golpe en la cabeza. Vaya, al parecer para golpearlo mis fuerzas renacen.

–**Acabas de curarme, Sakura-chan, no creo que quieras matarme después de eso…–**dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza, donde salía un gran chichón.

–**Dime porque lo hiciste–**le grité sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

–**Sakura-chan, quiero que cuando te lo digas no me interrumpas de ninguna manera–**asentí con mi cabeza.** –Bueno, Sakura-chan, yo te amaba–**mi corazón se detuvo. _Te amaba._ Pasado… Aunque ya lo sabía, que desaproveché mi oportunidad y lo rechacé, pero igual era mucho más duro escucharlo de su propia boca…**–Y nunca deje de hacerlo, nunca podre dejar de amarte. Cuando me enteré de lo tuyo con Sasuke-teme, traté de tranquilizarme pensando que él nunca tuvo una relación verdadera. Pero pasaban las semanas y los meses, un año… Y dos. Yo estaba muriendo por dentro–**tragó saliva con dificultad.

**–Me costó aceptarlo. Hoy, y espero de verdad que me creas, cuando estaba buscándote para decirte cuanto te amo, vi a Sasuke besándose con Ichigo y…–**

– **¿I-chigo?– **maldita traicionera, y yo que creía que era alguien agradable, ¿acaso ese par me estaba viendo con cara de idiota todo el tiempo? ¿Qué se creen? Cuando les ponga las manos encima…

– **¿Estás bien?–.**

–**Sí, es que estaba demasiado concentrada un recuerdo… Yo estrangulando a Ichigo y a Sasuke– **dije sin aliento, sonriendo para mis adentros.

–**Pero eso no ha pasado–**dijo mirándome Naruto entre confundido y aterrado.

–**Pronto será un muy agradable recuerdo–.**

–**Emmm… Terminaré lo que empecé, ¿puedo?–**

–**Claro–.**

–**Bien. Luego, cuando me anunciaste tu compromiso con ese teme… Te lo iba a decir todo, en verdad, pero no pude, ya que fui interrumpido–**dijo soltando un suspiro cargado de rabia.** –Y eso nos lleva a donde estamos–** dijo apuntándome con una sonrisa zorruna.

–**Naruto… ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?–**me miro austeramente.** –Nada malo, te lo prometo–**los cerro. Yo me acerque lentamente a él, juntando mis labios con los suyos. Al principio no tuve respuesta, pero luego, si… Era demasiado tierno, estaba esperando esto desde hace muchos años, y mi estomago se encogió de la emoción.

-

-

Un tiempo después, yo termine con Sasuke, quien casi asesino a mitad de Konoha… Solo hubo unos cuantos heridos, pero nada que no pudiera aguantar.

Ichigo… Digamos que tuvo su merecido; Hinata, Tenten, Ino y yo nos encargamos personalmente de quitar la basura de Konoha.

Naruto y yo estamos saliendo desde hace dos meses, y creo que todo va bien…

Claro, se presentan muchos problemas como en cualquier pareja normal, pero podemos superarlos todos, y nadie va a impedir que este a su lado.

Ahora estamos sobre la cabeza del primer Hokage, observando la aldea.

–**Sakura-chan, te digo una cosa… Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos, no dejaré que nada suceda, es una promesa que se cumplirá, nunca nos separaremos… Te amo–.**

–**Nunca, primero sobre mi cadáver antes de separarnos–**concluí con una sonrisa.

…_**Nadie ni nada nos separara…**_

"**Donde reina el amor, sobran las leyes.****" **

**

* * *

****¡Viva! Lo termine, jaja. Espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado, y no quise casarlos, un final demasiado típico, pero les dejo paso libre para el matrimonio.**

**Me largo.**

_**Mistress of Nightmare**_

**¡REVIEW!**


End file.
